


Cantique de Noël

by M_LadyinWaiting (Tanis)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Christmas Eve, First Christmas, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanis/pseuds/M_LadyinWaiting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine it is Christmas Eve in Paris, 1630.  The scene is the common room of a large hôtel located in the rue de Tournon.  You may choose to add in a few of your own Musketeers lounging about as well, but - as always happens when they are present - the Inseparables dominant the cozy, fire lit room.  Though he is not mentioned, imagine Treville is here among his men as well, reflecting on the gifts he has been given throughout his long service for the French monarchs.    </p>
<p>Beyond the windows snow drifts down like so many white feathers piling up.  Aramis clears his throat, and a hushed, expectant thrill falls over the room as he opens the book ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cantique de Noël

It was a beautiful book, every chapter exquisitely illuminated.  The first bore tiny twinkling stars, a sun brighter than old sol and brilliant flowers and vines encircling every indented capital.  The last, snarling dragons and tiny golden cities.  Between the first and last chapters; fiery wheels, sky chariots and enormous behemoths. 

d'Artagnan, sharing this ritual for the first time, sat before the fire roasting chestnuts.  Athos sprawled in a chair by their puppy.

Porthos had propped himself against Aramis' chair.  The marksman smiled softly, opened the book he knew by heart and began.  "For unto us a child is born..."

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble can be at the same time limiting and exhilarating when it actually works. I'm not particuarly good at packing a story into a hundred words that paints a vivid picture and when I try, it usually takes me hours to hone it down to 100 words! This one came together in about fifteen minutes - a very unusual feat for me. 
> 
> There's probably more in the summary than the actual drabble, which I'm sure is cheating, but it seemed a shame not to take advantage of the opportunity to set the scene. 
> 
> While the internet tells me Cantique de Noël literally translates as the First Noel; in this iteration, it has been used as the first line of the song - O Holy Night. 
> 
> And as always, this has been a work of transformative fan fiction. The characters and settings in this story belong to the BBC, it's successors and assigns. The little bit of story itself is the intellectual property of the author. No copy right infringement has been perpetrated for financial gain.


End file.
